


One Day

by Almaie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaie/pseuds/Almaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay this is one of my favorite stories just remember Sunflower is Stiles and Hale is Derek. The pups our my original characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

"Come here bitch, I'm gonna mate you either way."

I ran after my she wolf she's mine no matter what. I ran faster dropping on top of her, I moved her tail with my hind leg. I pull my hips backward then forward plugging my dick deep in her virgin tight pussy. Yum, I could feel her virgin blood in my dick, I move my dick fast and hard. She scream so hard he fear other alphas would come to help her. He cum hard and deep in her pussy leaving a baby in her.

"Thanks, bitch it was a good fuck." 

A Nine Months Later  
He had come back from his hunting with his pack, he stared looking for his bitch. He find her feeding their newborn pup it still had its eyes close. He walk to her she turn around and stare at him she didn't fear him cause he was her mate. He licked her ears then lick his newborn forehead he turn around and howl. She pick up her newborn with her teeth and follow him to his cave. Where she would live, go in labor, mate, and feed their pups. She put their newborn in a corner and walk to him once again. She raised her pussy up and moved her tail to the side. He plug his dick in her hungry pussy once again, she moan. He cum in her like thirty minutes later leaving a pup in her once again, he howl once again. Knotting her to him, their pup with closed eyes stared walking to them. While using its nose only, she licked her pup till it was clean.  
Nine Months Later  
Now he had two pups and his mate (mate-Sunflower #1 pup-midnight #2 pup-dawn alpha-hale) they were so happy. Midnight was playing around the river while Sunflower was breastfeeding Dawn. He loved his little family so much he knew next spring there won't be a newborn pup. Sunflower was a little skinny to give birth to another pup right now. Midnight ran up to Hale he was a strong little pup who would be the next alpha of this pack. "Sunflower we won't be having any pup this upcoming spring, let's just watch these two weird pups." He told Sunflower with a wink to the last part making Midnight giggle. "Kay, babe." Sunflower answer with a laugh at the end.


End file.
